A Failed Alliance
Jeff Ryan, seeking new alliances in his dream of forging a unified galaxy finds himself headed for Demaria and a meeting with a Bloodclaw. Not everything proceeds as he wishes. The forward view becomes a wash of shimmering silver as the spindrive field wraps about the ship, allowing it hyperaccelerate outbounds ... The TSS Lupercalia is scheduled to arrive at demaria in approximately 29 minutes and 19 seconds. Cockpit - - The cramped cockit barely has enough room for the pilot's bench and second officer's station behind, every square inch filled with monitors, switches and system telltales. The glassteel canopy provides minimal headroom, the long slender bubble providing an excellent view of the surrounding space. A holographic heads up display provides navigational information while the console signals add faint rainbow reflections. Sun May 09 10:54:42 3004 Contents: Exits: Engineering Console Out Navigation Console Jeff Ryan spends a few minutes writing a message on his PDA, he gives it a readover. INCOMING.... From: Tracking Signal Lost... I do not mean to alarm you Honored Silvereye, but if the Sandmother is willing to permit it I request an audience with yourself as quickly as possible. I was once Senator Jeffrey Ryan of the Free Lunite Protectorate and at this moment I can only give you my word that the charges of terrorist and troublemaker against me are false, feel free to take whatever precautions you feel are necessary upon my arrival on your world, but I feel that a meeting could be beneficial to us both. ETA: 10 minutes from arrival of this message. --- With a shattering of silver starbursts, the spindrive field collapses, returning the ship to normal space. Though comm traffic is a constant drone in the background, traffic is clustered only about a single point - New Alhira. Host to the only fully operational spaceport on the planet, it is visited by a steady stream of militia craft, cargo transports, and civilian ships, with a heavier bias toward the former two types. One other possible stopping point that makes itself available to primarily militia craft is Moonstalker Station, hovering in geosynchronous orbit over the city. A chain of nine moons - the Nightstrand - of various sizes provide fickle companionship to the station. There is a sudden spate of hisses, spits, and growls over the channels as a verbal spat erupts between a cargo hauler and air traffic control, the general protocols devolving from Standard to heated Demarese. The cargo hauler in question sits stubbornly in its previously assigned lane, snarling the usually smoothly moving traffic, until a pair of port patrol craft finally move in to escort it out of the way. Sun May 09 11:20:30 3004 Contents: Exits: Altheor's Reach Demaria Orbit Brightsilver Darkclaw Demar Minor Demar Major A streak of crimson strikes across the darkness like a fiery lightning bolt, ending in a scattering of silver starbursts, leaving only the TSS Lupercalia in its wake. Jeff Ryan lays in a course for Demarian Orbit Demaria Orbit (#25734RDn) Stable orbiting altitudes around Demaria are almost eerily empty considering the active comm traffic that can be picked up throughout the planet's daily cycle - there is only the thin stream of traffic to and from the New Alhiran spaceport and the nine scattered moons - Moonstalker Station comprising an artificial tenth - for company. The majority of transports are cargo and militia ships, any visiting civilian lines made up vastly of tours or public shuttles. Sun May 09 11:23:50 3004 Contents: Exits: Demaria Open Desert Gleaming Star Landing Pad New Alhira Landing Pad Break Orbit Braking thrusters activating, the TSS Lupercalia descends through the clouds towards the planet's surface. Landing Pad New Alhira - Demaria - ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^ A large area of ground has been flattened out and filled with thickly poured ferrocrete; yellow lines and blinking lights mark off landing pads, taxi lanes, and runways. A large building that serves as the small spaceport's terminal sits at the edge of the area, opposite the tall flight traffic control tower. Service crews stand by to help people through the decontamination corridor. To the west, far past the outskirts of the spaceport, lies the blunt Stubtooth Mountains. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^ Sun May 09 13:24:12 3004 The twin stars of Demaria Major and Minor, known also as the Great Watchers, have reached their apex in the azure sky. +LHELP Available Contents: Exits: Bloodclaw Silvereye The Dasher II craft comes in at a tight angle, seemingly much to fast, but the pilot spins the craft round, the landing thrusters fire for a perfect landing. The hatch slides to the left, allowing return to the corridor. Corridor - - The short corridor runs along the portside of the ship, lit from a set of recessed fourescent fixtures hidden withing recessed ceiling coves. The corridor ends in two hatchways for and aft, and halfway along the inboard wall there is a third, more elegant, doorway. Last, outboard, a heavy pressure door accesses the ship's small airlock. Sun May 09 11:26:23 3004 Contents: Exits: Main Cabin Stateroom Cockpit You disembark from the vessel. Landing Pad - New Alhira - Demaria - ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^ A large area of ground has been flattened out and filled with thickly poured ferrocrete; yellow lines and blinking lights mark off landing pads, taxi lanes, and runways. A large building that serves as the small spaceport's terminal sits at the edge of the area, opposite the tall flight traffic control tower. Service crews stand by to help people through the decontamination corridor. To the west, far past the outskirts of the spaceport, lies the blunt Stubtooth Mountains. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^ Sun May 09 13:26:25 3004 The twin stars of Demaria Major and Minor, known also as the Great Watchers, have reached their apex in the azure sky. +LHELP Available Contents: Exits: TSS Lupercalia Launch Bloodclaw Silvereye Transit DCV Stardrop Militia Hangar DCV Everstar Decon Corridor Transit Sign - READ THIS! Refueling Console - New Alhira Silvereye strolls across the landing pad, his path leading back to the open expanse of the Militia Hangar. His stride is long and quick; the Demarian's gaze settled on the Lupercalia. He dodges past a Stubclaw interrogating the owner of another vessel, inclining his head slightly to the other service Demarian but not slowing down. Upon reaching the Lupercalia Silvereye cranes his neck upwards at the hatch, clasping his paws behind his back. "Welcome to New Alhira." Jeff Ryan walks down the steps from the disembarkation platform, he pulls the trenchcoat back off his shoulders as he does so, "Thank you." He looks inquisitively past the demarian, "I was half expecting to be arrested the moment I set foot on the planet." His voice, by human standards, is, deep, crisp and 'kind'. The eyes look tired but twinkle with amusement. Silvereye shrugs, stepping aside as Ryan comes down to the landing pad. "You have no outstanding warrants for your arrest in New Alhira- believe me, I checked-and we don't have any treaties with the Republic or anyone else that demands we hand any suspicious characters over to them." The Demarian eyes Jeff, one of his ears flicking violently as he does so. "We've been in that situation before. Don't cause any trouble and you're welcome to stay. Now, this meeting. You want to talk here, my office, or catch some lunch?" Silvereye quirks a half grin at the lunite. Jeff Ryan gives a smiling nod, "Perhaps we should start with lunch and if the talking gets serious we take it back to the office." He looks around the platform, "It's gotten to the stage where I no longer know where I'm safe." He meets Silvereye's gaze, "And the fact I'm a well-known dangerous terrorist perhaps would mean you'd take more precautions when I arrived." The tone is bemused. Silvereye maintains the grin as he turns and starts towards the Decon corridor, shortening his strides to match the shorter lunite. "You're in New Alhira, Mr. Ryan. There are militia officers all over this landing pad, we deal with law enforcement when it comes to that. And I don't think you'd warn me if you wanted to start trouble, or why you'd want to start trouble here. Our best defense is that no one cares about us and hells, anything valuable was taken by the Nobles or mined away by the Kretonians." He pauses in his speech, "I think we'll head to the Velvet Pillow. Do you know a Whitefur, Mr. Ryan?" Jeff Ryan looks pleasantly surprised, "Whitefur is here?" The pleasant look fades quickly, "Considering how his association with myself on Luna ended I'm not sure he'd be pleased to see me." Silvereye chuckles, tail waving slowly behind him as he falls under the shadow of the Decon Corridor. "Yeah, he's here. I wondered how much you two knew each other, White's an old friend of mine. He used to be a marine in the militia, we served on the Paw's End together." You head into Decon Corridor . Decon Corridor ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^ The featureless corridor connects the landing pads to the main atrium of the spaceport. Various beings--most in the various uniforms of one construction crew or another--rush back and forth, either busily consulting lists, chattering away into a communicator, or herding various supplies and machinery through. Large panels edging the upper corners of the corridor shed a bright, actinic light over everything, banishing shadows and casting everything in an unflattering view. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^ Sun May 09 14:41:58 3004 The twin stars of Demaria Major and Minor, known also as the Great Watchers, have reached their apex in the azure sky. +LHELP Available Contents: Exits: Bloodclaw Silvereye Spaceport Lobby Landing Pads Silvereye heads into Spaceport Lobby . Silvereye has left. You head into Spaceport Lobby . Spaceport Lobby ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^ The lobby is a huge octagonal room lined with anonymous doors and various niches filled with vendors and stores, busily hawking their wares to the steadily increasing crowds in the growing spaceport. Clusters of globe lights are strung throughout the peripheries of the lobby, with an additional, particularly large set hanging from the center of the dome high above, shedding enough light to illuminate the entire lobby by itself if need be. Customs lining the back of the room by the decon corridor carefully checks the identity and luggage of all beings entering and exiting New Alhira. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^ Sun May 09 14:42:58 3004 The twin stars of Demaria Major and Minor, known also as the Great Watchers, have reached their apex in the azure sky. +LHELP Available Contents: Exits: Bloodclaw Silvereye Sanctuary Avenue Banking Console Traffic Control Decon Corridor Silvereye heads into Sanctuary Avenue . Silvereye has left. You head into Sanctuary Avenue . Sanctuary Avenue ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^ The freshly paved Sanctuary Avenue is a broad strip extending directly out from the spaceport, lined by large buildings that eventually give way to smaller stores, the more personable ones extending on to Brightstar Boulevard. In the distance, the Stubtooth Mountains loom over the western horizon, scattered forests smudging the scenery in between with patches of dark green. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^ Sun May 09 14:43:04 3004 The twin stars of Demaria Major and Minor, known also as the Great Watchers, have reached their apex in the azure sky. +LHELP Available Contents: Exits: Bloodclaw Silvereye Brightstar Blvd New Alhiran Firestation Police Station Broadcast Station Militia Compound Road Forest Trail Spaceport Lobby Silvereye heads into Brightstar Blvd . Silvereye has left. You head into Brightstar Blvd . Brightstar Blvd ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^ This long street is cleaned up rather nicely. A white sidewalk made from some type of poured plastic stretches along both sides of the modest road whose median is lined with freshly-planted saplings. The frames, or in some cases, the completed structures of various shops, offices, and restaurants are located in alloted plots of land. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^ Sun May 09 14:43:08 3004 The twin stars of Demaria Major and Minor, known also as the Great Watchers, have reached their apex in the azure sky. +LHELP Available Contents: Exits: Fried Dribgib Stand Sanctuary Avenue Glimmercoat's Cafe Alhiran Baths The Velvet Pillow New Alhira Medical Center Apartment Complex Loft Gallery Works Alleyway Silvereye heads into The Velvet Pillow . Silvereye has left. You head into The Velvet Pillow . The Velvet Pillow ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^ The Velvet Pillow's namesake is strewn in numerous abandon about the main room, though the owner gave in and scattered a few silk and satin ones about too. The bar, rather than lining the edge of the room, is set in the center, an ellipsical affair with a thick column in the center and shelves fitted on it, well stocked with all the materials the bartenders might need. A large, wall to wall mirror lines the back of the room, etched with frosted designs of Demaria's histories and fables. Small, private booths and furniture line the outer areas of the room for those who wish more conventional settings, low, shaded lights creating personable pools of illumination around the bar and tables. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^ Sun May 09 14:43:22 3004 The twin stars of Demaria Major and Minor, known also as the Great Watchers, have reached their apex in the azure sky. +LHELP Available Contents: Exits: Bloodclaw Silvereye Out Silvereye steps into the Velvet Pillow, eyes quickly roaming over the establishment until he selects a booth towards the far end of the room. "Right over here." He directs the lunite, walking slowly towards the back. Jeff Ryan follows Silvereye, his hands now clasped behind his back, the occasional patron glances at the lunite, he returns a polite nod and self deprecating smile. "Whitefur never talked about his past," he says to the demarian. Silvereye beckons Jeff into the booth, sliding into it himself. "Don't quite blame him, the atmosphere wasn't what it is now about the time he left. Meltdowns on the landing pad and that sort of thing." The Demarian says with a shake of his head, retrieving a menu. "Is this your first time on Demaria?" Jeff Ryan gives an appreciative nod, from the window he can see the two bright stars, "It is." He glances skyward, "And they are?" Silvereye glances up at what Jeff is looking at, blinking once or twice. "Demar Major and Minor, the Great Watchers." The Demarian chuckles, returning his gaze down to the earthly level. "You're lucky we're not in the Sand Mother. New Alhira is nice and cool compared to Old Alhira." He pauses, still wearing the grin. "Alright, so what's this all about? I don't believe for a minute all the terrorist Bumblershit coming out of Mars, so what's the story?" Jeff Ryan clasps his hands, chuckling along with Silvereye at the names of the stars, "I admitted recently I founded the Watchers. From rumours it seems the Guardian Fleet learned of this, and because of my known beliefs of an independent Luna perhaps they assumed it was a resistence movement." He leans back, "It seems they assaulted the transport that was to take me to my post aboard the CSS Menusa, though my own memory of that trip is hazy at best." He takes out a packet of cigarettes, laying them in front of him. "I then spent a few months in jail before the Guardian Fleet themselves engineered my escape last December. I realise now, though I didn't at the time that they were trying to flush out my group." He looks questioningly from the packet to Silvereye. Silvereye slowly shakes his head. "Don't smoke." He replies. "So, been up to anything lately? I only really started to follow this when Whitefur showed up, but aside from that thing on Mars the galaxy is pretty quiet. Except the Sivadians. They're always arguing about something." Jeff Ryan gives a nod and smile putting the cigarettes away, "I've been having some interesting discussions. The galaxy is quiet, perhaps too much so." He pauses for a second, "How much do you actually know about my organisation?" "I like the quiet. Not nearly enough Demarians left in this universe to go looking for adventure." Silvereye shrugs, "As for the Watchers...I know you exist, and that you probably watch things. Terrorists, I don't know. Sounds a little like Fort Justice, but they were bounty hunters and...Well, I don't really know what the Watchers consider themselves." The lunite seems to have fallen in love with those two stars, "In principal we gather information that threatens any of our civilisations. Sivad, Republic, Antimone, Demaria. If we come across something we pass it along..." He glances back to Silvereye, "However having been in the field for over seven months I think they're ready to expand their mandate." Silvereye quirks an eyeridge at the Lunite, leaning forward a little bit. "So are you here to pass some information along, or..." He trails off a little bit as a thought strikes him. "Whose expanding their mandate?" "It depends on whether what I refer to as the Independent Worlds want to join a proposed non-military alliance. An intelligence alliance, the resources of the Nall, the Sivadians and the Republic outstrip all of you in this field," says Jeff, his eyes calm and steady and sure. "Perhaps together, by pulling your resources together into The Watchers, we can afford your worlds with at least some of the benefits of a larger alliance." He glances back to the stars, "If you agree it will not be an easy path, but I feel it's a step in the right direction." Silvereye hrrms, the sound like a low rumbling purr in the Demarian's throat as he clasps his paws under his chin. He gives the idea a moment of thought, sizing up Ryan once again before making his response. "New Alhira is already part of the OATO, and, say whatever you want about that organization, we're probably not going to leave it anytime soon." He pauses, making sure his words are the right ones. "I think, Mr. Ryan, that you genuinely have a concern for the galactic well-being and that is admirable, more than I can say of many in the OATO. But here's what I'm thinking. If you don't get one of the powers, Mars, Sivad, or the Parallax on your side, then your organization is more of a liability to New Alhira. I don't believe Mars; but Mars believes Mars, if you get what I mean. If they decide that we're involved, well, bringing threats against a colony with less than twenty thousand inhabitants is a lot easier than threatening Centauri. I can bring up the idea with the Imperator, but as a servant of New Alhira that's how I see it." Jeff Ryan listens attentively as the demarian speaks, nodding at some points frowning at others, when Silvereye finishes, "Perhaps together we can approach Sivad before taking it to the other OATO world if that is your wish." He rubs his eyes tiredly, "Thanks to the Republic's campaign, I'm being investigated by SHIELD. With another voice or more behind me of respected members of OATO perhaps we can accomplish something, a motion moving that each foreign nation maintains their own intelligence service, and the Watchers acts as the independent intelligence service of the OATO proper." He raises his eyebrow questioningly. "That may be a little more than the OATO can do or is willing to do." Silvereye maintains, "Even then, I think you're overestimating your organization a bit. Now, I don't know the size of the Watcher, who is in it or how deep it goes, but I don't think you'll get approved by the OATO without coming out with all of the names and placing the organization under the control of a member world. Especially if you're spying on everybody, indictments might come from that if they reject you. It's treason on some worlds. Like I said I can approach the Imperator with this, but it's a risk. For your own good, from someone who has worked with the OATO, you're better off on your own. Go to them and you're under their control or you're hunted down. The Watchers become a weapon of the OATO, subject to their interests. And I don't think that's what you want." Jeff Ryan nods, sighing, "The problem with working alone is that my resources are limited." He adds, "An alliance of world would have the benefit of sharing intelligence. Obviously if we expanded in this manner we'd pull on the shared resources and manpower of allied world." Silvereye nods slowly. "Well, that's the burden of working alone. If New Alhira backs you, it won't be openly. Right now I'm not quite sure what you want with your organization, Mr. Ryan. Politicizing it and attaching yourself to governments means that they can tell you what to do, or they cut you off. You seem to want to be able to move freely, to benefit the galaxy. Do you want to create another alliance between the Independent Worlds? Or do you want an intelligence organization?" Jeff Ryan unclasps his hands, leaning back, "Intelligence is only a means to an ends, it's the only real way that I can see to try and help. After the TRV Virus on my world, the rise of King Colin, the Nexus Curse... not to mention the war." He sighs, "I feel now that between us we're weaker than we've been before, shared information is a way to help strengthen us." Silvereye nods slowly. "I can't say you're wrong there, I was involved with a few of those things, well, actually I was in an alien detainment camp on Earth during the Moebius effect...But anyway, here's my suggestion to you." He pauses, "The problem you're talking about is one generated by governments. I've learned a lot about this recently by just being involved with the OATO. Governments are looking out for themselves, and in a rivalry like the one between Sivad and Mars, and not to mention the fact that we're all living under the shadow of the Parallax, intelligence is gold. You know that. If you want it circulated, you fix your image problem and keep your eyes on the horizon and look for the sandstorm. Then you tell people. Tell a government, especially Sivad, they'll analyze the hell out of it and figure out their interests while the storm gets closer." A tired smile, his eyes showing understanding and caring, "I only hope we discover something in time, tiptoeing around these governments has wasted a lot of time and resources, not to mention my own time as a guest of the now Vanguard Fleet." The lunite closes his eyes as though pushing back a bad memory, "I appreciate your advice Silvereye Paintedheart, you are a sentient of honour." Silvereye lifts up his paws, showing the palms to Jeff Ryan. "Woah now. 'Sentient of honor' is a bigger step than I'm willing to take. This Underclasser is still just getting used to 'Ambassador'." He chuckles, though the sound is a little too short to be completely genuine. "I'll still call 'em the Guardian Fleet. Can't quite bring myself, in regular conversation, to let them call themselves the Vanguard. The Vanguard is dead, and Mars sure as the hells shouldn't get that name." Giving Silvereye a warm smile as he begins to speak, but at the mention of the Vanguard it slips back to a frown, "I only know their story, the Vanguard you speak of was a noble organisation. Not something I associate with these thiefs and murderers." Silvereye shrugs, "The Stellar Consortium certainly had its share of problems. Before the Moebius Effect, well, the Republic wasn't that friendly but they weren't really enemies. Kretonians did a lot more than destroy my world." He pauses, "Forgive the question, my memory isn't what it should be on this, but you're from the alternate universe, right? Well, alternate to me." Jeff Ryan listens and then nods, "I am, I'm one of the few who remained behind." Silvereye nods slowly, tapping the claws of one hand against the table. "Why did you stay?" His tone is very serious, as if it carries some extreme weight with the Demarian. Jeff Ryan tells the demarian something he hasn't told his closest friends, "I convinced myself it was for love." He shakes his head, "But that was not the truth. I stayed for revenge against Colin Neidermeyer and for what he did to our world, from the invasion of 2986 to the Thul Resequencing Virus, I hated him with a passion bordering on obsession." Silvereye listens carefully, his gaze never leaving Ryan's face. He bobs his snout in the air. "And now Neidermeyer is gone. Both of them are gone, actually. So now you're doing this Watcher stuff? Why care about us? It's not like we did a damn thing to stop Neidermeyer when he came back. Or when..." The Demarian growls, the fur on the back of his neck rising. "The Kretonians came back." Jeff Ryan gives a mysterious smile, "I was once taught a long time ago by my mother, that one of the great evils of our time, is the good man who does nothing. I realised that with the power struggle against Grim too many people were using information to personal advantage, and the cost was high. A simple sharing of information with those you felt would benefit could save a lot from harm." He shakes his head, "I have this feeling that we're weak in all the wrong places, I've had it a long time and after the war I felt this weakness eat us from within." "New Alhira is weak in all places, which is one of the reasons we've been quick to ally with Sivad. Sure, now that we know that Pansheera exists we're not the last of our people, but we want to exist all the same. I left Demaria once, Jeff, and I'm not leaving it again. From the military perspective if the Nall wanted we'd all be dead, simple as that. Especially if Sivad is going to reduce the RNS. The very nature of trying to protect the Orion Arm is one of adapting, it's a big universe and we've seen more than one kind of nasty come out of it. I guess that's just an argument for better information sharing." Jeff Ryan nods, "I know how you feel, remember I was once a Senator of the Free Lunite Republic, we joined OATO too before the moebius wave sent our world back and returned your Earth and Luna." Silvereye nods. "My confidence in the OATO for protection is almost nil, but it's better than nothing. The Parallax is cloning soldiers, and if they come, I guess I'm heading for the mountains. There isn't much that intelligence can do against Nall Coreseekers and battleships. Intelligence roots out problems like Grim and the Yakuza, though I don't know if Grim's gone. They might still be out there." Jeff Ryan listens sadly as Silvereye speaks, "I fear that which you speak, an invasion of the Nall. I only hope that if the storm comes, your rock in the ocean weathers through the rough until there is calm again." "No Sanctuary this time." Silvereye replies flatly, "Nowhere to run. The Nall tried to take Demaria once, and we did what few could do in the late 21st Century. We made them turn around, and I don't think we can do it again. The Nall won't go for it again, honor means less than it once did." You say, "If only I could gain some information on a planned Nall assault, if the Republic and Sivad stopped fighting, perhaps together they'd stand a chance." "Doubtful without the Maltarian Empire behind them." Silvereye replies, "The Republic took heavy losses in the war, and Sivad doesn't seem to want to fight. Maybe they'd unite, and even then the Nall would go for them first. I think it's possible that the Kretonian invasion might have failed, in our universe, if the Nall hadn't been involved in a civil war. If they now have a way to replenish their forces...Well, it's just a matter of time." The lunites eyes seem to go dead as Silvereye speaks, however as they seem to become as lifeless as possible a determination comes back into his eyes, "Well they're not knocking at our doors yet... perhaps we're too old soldiers too cynical about the universe we live. I suggest we work as though we believe we're right and pray to the Sandmother that we're wrong." He forces a smile, "Deal?" Silvereye half-grins, revealing a few fangs. "Deal." He pauses, "And I was going to let this go, I figure there haven't really been Demarians in either of our universes for about 350 years now. But, the Sand Mother is the desert, and yes, it certainly has spiritual value. But it was Brakir who created the Sand Mother and sprinkled it with the Pendraki Desert Bumbler, among other things. Few Demarians pray to the Sand Mother, though you could probably find them. Mostly it's Altheor, Brakir, or both. Altheor for his strength, Brakir because he's the god." Now the Demarian grins. Jeff Ryan smiles, "We'll need them both, pardon my ignorance." "Pardoned." Silvereye replies, "And we certainly will." Then the Demarian gestures towards one of the waiters in the Pillow, speaking a few words in Demarese to him before turning back to Jeff. "Now it's time to eat. Ever had Dribgib? I suspect not." Giving a brief nod at the pardon, Jeff listens to the Demarese, not understanding anything, "I'm afraid I've not had the pleasure. I'll eat just about anything that doesn't move." The waiter returns, bearing two platters of what appears to be some variety of fried chicken. He sets the platters down, one in front of each patron, "Anything else, sirs?" The waiter asks, in terran for the benefit of the lunite. Silvereye replies, "Just water, thank you." Nodding in agreement with Silvereye, "Water." He glances outside, "Is water scarce on Demaria?" He glances at his 'dribgib'. Silvereye shakes his head, popping a strip of dribgib into his mouth and chewing. "Not around here. We're right next to Blackpoint Harbor. Rain in the Sand Mother is rare, but there is plenty of water on the planet." The waiter returns once more with the water and then takes his leave. Silvereye takes a drink and then returns to the conversation. "The old cities were in the Sand Mother. New Alhira is actually surrounded by jungle." Jeff Ryan pours his own drink, "I'd never seen natural rain until I went to La Terre last year." "We have artificial weather in the domes on Luna, but it doesn't have the same natural... force." He pops some more dribgrib into his mouth, followed by a drink of water. Silvereye chuckles, devouring another strip of dribgib. "La Terran weather is...Well, unpredictable. Wet, hot...Atleast in Sand Mother you know what the weather is going to be like." The lunite seems to be enjoying this time-out from his normal state of affairs, the company and the meal, "On Darwin's Village, I could tell you what the exact temperature would be four years from now, it's all programmed." Silvereye hrms as he's one upped. "Well, can't argue with that. So you hadn't left Luna until the Moebius effect?" Raising both eyes as he swallows that last bite, "I'd left Luna, but not the Sol System. I joined the Fallen, served them as a fighter pilot for four years, which got me offworld, but we were limited to the Sol System. Life was simpler in those days, a straight honest-to- goodness war, you knew who your target was without having to sneak around." Silvereye nods. "Thank Altheor we haven't been involved in any wars since Sanctuary. For a while there was tension between us and Gleaming Star, the colony the noble's established, but it never came to anything. I think we both realized it wasn't a good idea." Jeff Ryan gives a humorless smile, "A shame others aren't so advanced." Silvereye shrugs, nibbling on another stripe. "I think we both know that sometimes fighting is necessary. We just need to make sure our battles are the right ones." He grins, "I dunno, I read that somewhere." Jeff Ryan raises an eyebrow, "Sometimes fighting isn't even about winning... did you hear about when I defied Colin Neidermeyer when he proclaimed himself King of Luna?" Snowmist arrives from Brightstar Blvd . Snowmist has arrived. Silvereye nods, finishing off the strip. "I heard about it, I started looking into that whole mess when Whitefur showed up. Neidermeyer threw people out of windows who stood up to him, or even pissed him off. He ate Nemoni whole. It was a little surprising to see someone, in his sphere of influence, go that far." Silvereye is sitting with Jeff at the far end of the Pillow in a booth, a platter of dribgib before them. Snowmist walks into the Velvet Pillow with a blink of adjustment to the lighting, tucking the data tablet she had been consulting under an arm as she casually scans the clientele as she heads toward the central bar. Jeff Ryan finishes of his dribgib, a little disappointed it's gone, "At the time he was putting the fear of god into my people. If he'd succeeded, he'd already won the battle without having to launch a single ship. By standing up to him I was showing my people that we could stand up to him and win...." Jeff takes a sip of water, "The rest of the galaxy thought I was a fool, but at the end of the day I won... if I hadn't provoked him he wouldn't have gloated about the TR Virus until it was too late. I don't regret what I did during those days." He glances at Snowmist as she enters. Silvereye nods slowly, listening carefully. "Don't know if I would be either. Still, dangerous man. No one is sad he's gone. Even his 'subjects'." Silvereye glances at the bar proper as Jeff looks at Snowmist. He gives the Femperator a little wave. Snowmist grins as she catches Silvereye's motion, making a small gesture of greeting in return before her eyes slide toward the booth's other occupant. An ear pricks in curiosity, her head tilting, before she changes direction to head toward their table instead. "Hey there," she says with a casual smile. "How's it been, Silver? Good t'see the Velvet Pillow back up an' running, finally?" The lunite gives a wink as the female demarian approaches the table, he says nothing though, taking another sip of his water, watching the conversation. "Pretty good, refit on the Paw's End is going well, or so the engineers tell me." Silvereye chuckles, picking up his last strip of dribgib. "Still has the best dribgib in town." The Demarian pops it into his mouth to emphasize the point. Once he swallows he gestures towards the Lunite, "Ma'am, this is Jeff Ryan." "Good. And if that's so, maybe y'won't object t' another plate, then..." Snowmist notes cheerfully as she makes a gesture toward the bar as soon as she catches the attention of one of the staff, turning back to them in satisfaction as she perfunctorily seats herself next to Silvereye. "Good afternoon, Jeff Ryan," she says with a nod to the man. "'m Snowmist. What brings y'here?" The lunite startles somewhat at the female demarian's name, he inclines his head, as he raises it he answers, "I felt that perhaps myself and Silvereye Paintedheart could discuss a few matters, a conversation that has proven most interesting." Silvereye shakes his head at Snowmist, "Not at all. We've just been talking." He pauses, "I don't if you've heard about Mr. Ryan, ma'am, but he has a proposition for us that we've been discussing." The Demarian then looks to Jeff. "Hope it isn't solely business on your mind now that we've entered one of our best seasons o' the year. Well...not that we have much variation anyway, with hardly an axial tilt at all..." Snowmist looks expectantly toward the kitchens as she catches the sound of the doors swinging open and the additional scent of a fresh plate of dribgib wafting through. "Proposition? Y'can start talkin' soon as the food's on the table. 'Fraid the kits've commandeered all the time I had this mornin', including mealtimes." Silvereye chuckles, taking another drink from his glass. "Once we get the Paw's End back in action...Maybe." The Demarian looks up as the plate moves across the Pillow, headed towards them. "It's been a while since I've been to Sivad, and I was thinking of going over to the Admiralty when they decide to show it off." "Yes, kits," Snowmist echoes with a smirk, following the path of the server as the plate - an extra large serving - is finally set down upon their table. "Three rambunctious bundles of pain an' joy. Please, feel free," she notes to them both, gesturing for them to indulge as well as she takes the first strip of dribgib. "Admiralty? Why the admiralty?" she asks with a puzzled note before she takes a bite. Jeff Ryan smiles at Snowmist, "I have a god-son, though I have no idea how that will translate in your language." Turning to Silvereye he raises an eyebrow, "Something I was considering myself, though they won't be handing me a clearance." Silvereye takes a strip of dribgib from the plate, licking his lips. "They're offering a tour, it'd be all official. That, and I wouldn't mind seeing how they run the RNS. Only problem is those solar flares, they're handling it in typical Sivadian fashion. Shaking their fists at their sun." The Demarian shakes his head. Snowmist snorts sharply in amusement at Silvereye's last remark before lifting a brow with a glance toward Jeff, slouching down in her seat and stretching her legs out before her. "Why would that be, Mr. Ryan? And what was this 'proposition' that was mentioned?" Jeff Ryan takes a strip of dribgib, a new food he obviously enjoys, he follows the small bite with a sip of water, "The Republic have told everyone who'll listen that I'm a terrorist. Even though the Sivadians don't get on well with the Republic they're investigating me anyway, as the founder of the Watchers I'm a definite security risk." He smiles pleasantly. "And it was concerning the Watchers I was speaking with Silvereye." He looks back to the demarian male. "No warrants in New Alhira, contacted me beforehand, Republic is on a witchhunt and has no evidence linking anyone to anything, hells they accused the Centaurans." Silvereye follows up quickly, holding his glass in his hand whilst returning Jeff's look. Snowmist hmphs softly, snagging a second strip for herself with the tip of a claw before she echoes, "Founder of the Watchers? And what would the found of the Watchers want with my best bloodclaw?" she asks with a slow blink as she settles her gaze upon Jeff. Jeff Ryan takes a sip of his water, glancing from Silvereye back to Snowmist, "A point of contact within the Demarian hierarchy, to see if an alliance of some sort is possible. Having spoken with your Bloodclaw it seems if there is to be any sort of aid from your government it will have to be covert, as I wouldn't wish to upset your international relations." He leans back in his chair, rubbing tired eyes. "The Watchers, from what I've gotten from Mr. Ryan, are basically an intelligence organization. I was concerned about them because they're considered a terrorist organization by Mars, and I don't think we need a Guardian Fleet battleship over our city." Silvereye comments. Jeff Ryan nods at Silvereye's battleship comment. Snowmist rolls her eyes. "Oh, I would say that's the least of it," she notes flatly to Silvereye, pushing herself up in her seat and folding her arms on the table, leaning over them to scrutinize Jeff with a narrowed look. "Covert, y'say. As I've heard, Mr. Ryan, your activities have been less than covert since your organization's inception, an' your declarations just now have not reassured me in that respect by one whit. If there's t'be any 'covert relations', that implies that all parties involved must be able to maintain this cover - an' as I see it, you blew yours long before y'came here." Jeff Ryan smiles and shakes his head, "I'm afraid you're misinformed M'Lady, and that's as it should be, all you know about my group is that I lead it, how we work, who works for us and any other arrangements we have you will find don't exist in any files. And the only reason I admitted who I was were those badmouthing my organisation and myself could do it freely thinking I wouldn't attempt to defend us. Whether or not the spymaster is known is irrelevant as long as his operatives, modus operandi and any other particulars are not known. All you know are two things: The name of my organisation and my name." He leans back, a confident look in his eyes. "The name is bad." Silvereye replies, "Like I told you, you have a serious image problem. You can do good work, even find worthwhile intel, but that intelligence isn't safe to handle." The Demarian blinks, then quickly shuts up, eyes flitting towards Snowmist briefly before resuming his silence. "You misconstrue me," Snowmist continues unhesitantly. "That reputation - that 'cover' of yours is the problem." Nodding at Silvereye's addition, she takes another strip of dribgib but does not eat it immediately, simply flexing one claw absently through the meat as she gives the human a sidelong look through slanted eyes. "Demaria's steadily dropped out o' the center of interstellar news an' political arena, an' there's a reason for that, Mr. Ryan. Y'might wanna take some notes. We don't needta make a splash by jumpin' back in with a headline connectin' us to an organization that's already received too much press as it is. If you're tryin' t'build what I think you're buildin', you don't wanna make sure every being y'pass 'long the way from the spaceport t'this public facility sees y'meetin' with the Demarian Imperator's bondmate. Any decoy you're tryin' t'set up with that name an' that reputation has just backfired." Jeff Ryan doesn't look angry, just sad, "Then it seems I must continue my work alone. If we uncover something that will benefit you're government I will pass it along." Silvereye nods slowly as Snowmist speaks, strumming his claws on the surface of the table after Ryan speaks, for the time being remaining silent. "Thank you for that offer, Mr. Ryan, and I wish you luck in your endeavors," Snowmist returns levelly, unblinking. Jeff Ryan stands from the table, nodding to Silvereye and bowing to Snowmist. He begins to make his way out. Silvereye bobs his snout to Jeff as he departs, and picks up another piece of dribgib, popping it into his mouth and chewing lacklusterly. He exhales, disguising a sigh poorly. "I guess he's on to the next world, next pitch." The Demarian ventures. Snowmist remains silent for the time being, merely polishing off her latest piece of dribgib while one ear swivels to follow the progress of Jeff's steps through the establishment and to the exit. Failed Alliance, A